


Tic Tac Torment

by PsyenceFiction



Series: Anonymously Requested [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsyenceFiction/pseuds/PsyenceFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Requested Fiction.</b> Still a child at heart. Iman takes David to his favourite sweetie shop of all and he gets a little spend happy and a little more happy consuming his goods...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic Tac Torment

"Lexi! Lexi honey." Iman called for her sleeping beauty, still ravelled up in the warmth of her sheet, grumbling in insistence to stay in the heaven known as bed just a few minutes longer. No, just another few minutes longer. Oh the struggle of mornings. She was definitely more like her Mother in that way. Snoring like her father but never a morning person without assistance and a good mug of Dad's coffee.

"Mm.." Lexi grumbled once more and rolled over, burying her head under the pillow. School time. But which was better to the poor adolescent, school or bed. Bed of course.

"David, get your daughter out of bed please." Iman welcomed him as he came stumbling sleepily into the kitchen in his silky robe. She slung her arms round his neck and kissed him good morning and he smiled against her lips and returned it gratefully. However asleep he was still was, he could never turn down his loving wife's precious affections. 

"Make us a coffee love." David mumbled to her as he turned on his heels and went straight back out of the kitchen, trudging along to Lexi's bedroom. He first knocked on her door and then entered the room. It was the kind of respect they showed each other in the household. It was a laidback place where they could be themselves, no crazy regimes or routines set in place. Iman did have a few nags to give about what happened and when but David was laidback and also had the perfect set of puppy eyes to persuade her out of her lectures whenever he sensed them coming.

"Alexxx.." David warned as he saw her hide under the covers and insist on not wanting to leave her bed. He knew that feeling, he sympathised and yet, he did want to get laid tonight so following Iman's orders was the first thing to check off his list. 

"Don't make me tickle youuu.." David warned, coming to sit at the edge of her bed and creep his fingers along where her back was covered under the blankets. She felt it and giggled instantly, shaking her head and hiding it along with the rest of her. David made his tickle monster growl and tunneled under the sheet, tickling her all over and making her squeal and giggle into springing straight out of bed. He laughed to and emerged from the sheets, his hair twice as fluffy as it'd began.

"School today sport, don't wanna miss it. Miss Green said you're doing Romans! Romans Lexi, you'll enjoy it trust me." He encouraged her with his own excitement and enthusiasm towards history, his interest lied there. 

"Eugh. Dad. The Tudors were wayy better." Lexi retorted with a typical teen voice coming on, David always smiled at that but his mind raced at the thought of his little girl growing up, she was getting taller and maturing. He enjoyed it as much as he feared it, one day she'd be in the big bad world experimenting for herself. And that was a parent's biggest fear really..

She was only twelve but she held herself like she was much older, dressed like she wanted to be but not too provocatively. David wouldn't allow her to entirely conform and she knew not to, however music was another story entirely. His passion, his greatest love beside Iman was music. And Lexi with her one direction and her mainstream shite was something he had to bite his tongue about a lot. Iman liked it too, but she also liked his music so she was in the middle. David tried so hard but he just couldn't enthuse her young mind not to conform in that way, she liked the modern day which he understood apart from the music issue. Usually he'd escape to his office or his personal studio whenever he heard the speakers starting up in her room. 

David got up and left the room when he was convinced she wouldn't jump straight back into bed, starting to dress for school. American schools didn't have uniforms like English ones so it was pretty casual and easy to pick an outfit for her so he didn't get involved. She never let him buy her clothes, it was always 'lame' or 'not designer enough' to fit in so David kept his old soul out of it and let the more up to date Iman deal with it.

Iman was still in the kitchen, his coffee was sitting on the sideboard waiting for him and she was at work making their breakfast. David always wanted oatmeal so she set out to make his first, putting it together in a saucepan with chocolate chips and honey added, his favourite, something sweet to satisfy his amazingly sweet tooth. She wasn't like that herself but she knew how much he loved his sweets.. Today's plans were based off that thought exactly, taking him to his favourite shop, he didn't get out enough and she was determined to get him some much needed sunlight. 

"Ah.." Iman heard David's usual sigh behind her as he took his first gulp of coffee. He loved that stuff so much and as much as she drank it herself, she still found his intense love for it amusing. It was mostly decaf now though, for his heart's sake. She weaned him off caffeine and made him drink it without with how much coffee he consumed. At first she had to do it without telling him so he'd find it easier, then she mentioned that he'd been drinking without and he felt rather proud, he'd never been able to but that was with the inside knowledge that it was without. 

Lexi came stumbling into the kitchen just after them, sitting down at the table, head in hands still waking up. "Here." David sighed, he didn't like seeing her looking grumpy so he let her have his coffee and started to make another beside Iman. 

"Yours is ready darling." Iman told him lightly, kissing his cheek and serving up his oatmeal in a bowl. Lexi usually had the same as him, she had his sweet tooth too. So Iman served up a bowl in front of Lexi too, who was happily sipping the coffee offered. It was still scalding hot so she had to be careful, that was usually how David enjoyed his coffee, hot and burningly so. 

He finished with his coffee and settled down to eat his breakfast while Iman made hers. Simple enough but she preferred the healthier option in the morning, just to line her stomach before any tasks ahead which usually included walking about. She couldn't keep awake if she ate anything like oatmeal this early.. Each to their own.

*

"Wait!" David came rushing over and tucked one of the books Lexi had left on the coffee table into her bag, a history book. "You almost forgot this.." He smiled, zipping her bag back up and giving her a kiss and a hug goodbye. He stood at the door and waved them goodbye, Iman was only going to be ten minutes but in that time he'd have to walk around all by himself pathetically wishing she'd return to cuddle.

David sighed and went back inside, shutting the door tight and went to the bathroom for a shave and a shower, much needed by now with his 'hedgehog' growing as Lexi called it when she was only the height of his calf. The good old days, feeding her the bottle at night, reading her... Stop getting distracted David.

*

Iman came back in swinging her keys, a cheeky smile on her face as she'd had a thought. She heard noises coming from the bathroom and assumed he was either singing or whistling, one of the two was usually his motto. 

She put her bag and keys down, wandering towards the bedroom to find him. The bathroom door was shut but not locked so she didn't have to assume he was doing anything he shouldn't be and came in quietly, slipping in and noticing him shaving at the mirror, whistling to himself.

Without a word she came up behind him and hugged her arms around his bare chest, kissing his shoulder and looking at him in the mirror. He knew that look anywhere and smiled back in the same way, "Just let me finish this.." He purred softly, carefully shaving away and washing the foam off of his face when he was finished. 

"Aren't we going to the candy store?" He asked innocently, excited about the trip too much to wait too long.

"Mm, but first.." Iman drawled, backing him into the bedroom...

* 

"Ugh, turn this shit off." David grumbled at the song on the radio, "I mean seriously New York, taking the piss or what."

Iman laughed and turned it up, "But it's my favouriteee.." She giggled. Laughing Gnome was playing on the local radio, what car-ma it must've been, he hated this song for good reasons. 

"Fuck sakes." He huffed, she was teasing him but he ended up grinning with his head turned away watching out of the window as they drove, on their way to the store he'd been waiting for. But what came before was definitely worth the wait, another kind of candy he couldn't resist.

*

"This is heaven!" David squealed like a five year old. A candy store old fashioned in furbishment and stocked with every sweet from his childhood, modern sweets, everything he could ever dream of. Iman herself was happy with her finding, she happened to take a different route to work yesterday and this place caught her eye. She just knew he'd love it. But it's slotting in the terraced houses and stores made it's size deceiving, a basement, a ground floor and a first floor full of sweets. David basically frolocked around the maze of shelves, taking down jars as he went and filling his first bag up. He quickly had a second and then a third. And maybe he came back to Iman twenty minutes later with five large bags of assorted sweets and chocolates. A few hershey's bars in his hand also and a drink from his childhood, some candyfloss for Lexi and humbugs for Iman. 

Iman had already picked out a small bag of sweets herself but she left him to his element, with an amused shopkeeper following him around helping him out with specific items he asked of. They had every single one, every damn one. Even some freddos from the 60s, in the original packagings. Iman tutted, hands on hips at him as he came back over with the bags. He looked innocently and used his puppy eyes to deter her from saying anything but she turned her back to pay and did so anyway.  
"Tic Tacs too.." He'd almost forgot about those, right at the front of the store, big multipacks of tens. He wanted one to remind him of England, couldn't get them in many places here. Iman had already picked him a pack up when she saw him eyeing them up the moment they entered. 

"Don't eat them all at once!" The shopkeeper smiled, giving Iman her change and nodding them farewell. He was sure they'd be back with the amounts of bags that man had, the enthusiasm on his face. But this place truly was a place of childhood, the biggest of candy stores around with the best of selections known. 

*

When they got back from the store, Iman stowed her sweets away in a safe place that neither David nor Lexi would be able to get their paws on them and ended up slouched down next to David on the sofa, stroking his hair and watching television with him while he munched down on various sweets already. "Slow down you.. you're going to get belly ache." 

"Pah. I have an iron belly darling, all the food I've eaten over the years.." He dismissed of her warning quickly, happily eating as many sweets as he liked, he shared them with her but she only had a couple before she had the strength he didn't to stop herself. They cuddled up and watch one of David's confusing documentaries together, time flew by.

They had a light lunch together, salad when Iman was around, noodles when it was him all by himself. But he made the most of when she was there, work took the backseat most of the time with her around during the day. But nighttime was his time, he usually worked more in the evening before bedtime. Iman tried to implement a scheduled bedtime with him but she always ended up carrying him to bed from finding him face down at his desk each late evening he tried to work off. 

*

"Could you at least put the oven on?" Iman pleaded, stood in the doorway with her bag over her shoulder, ready to collect Lexi from school. She had her shades on and a hat, but disguising herself was difficult. She couldn't just shade up like him, she had a distinct accent and a memorably great shape to her. 

"Alright, alright." David waved her goodbye, his head nestled in a book in between jotting down ideas and fragments of lyrics he may use at some point. He was like a tap for creative energy and great ideas, except he couldn't seem to shut off the stream, not that it bothered him often. Mostly when he was out and about or trying to 'relax' as Iman liked to make him 'indulge' in every once in awhile. His relaxing was working so the theory didn't always prove too easy. He'd just revert to scribbling all over his hands instead, he always had a pen hidden in his pocket for those moments, much to her disapproval when it was snuggle time. 

Iman left in a hurry and he sighed when he heard the door shut. Complete and utter silence, alas. A Floyd record was playing on his player, an incense stick burning away. He'd opened the curtains to let the light stream in and he sat there letting his creative flow drive for him. 

Soon enough he got up and waddled out quickly to turn the oven on as she'd asked, making himself another brew and grabbing the mail and the newspaper from the floor as it was delivered and dropped from the letterbox on his way back to the office. "Oh dear.." He sipped at his coffee, reading down the papers. Money cuts again, another recent incident at a school, but luckily nowhere near Lexi's or he'd flip.

He settled back down at his desk, there were a few empty tic tac boxes laying there and he cracked open another, pouring a load into his mouth and crunching away as he returned to his writing happily.

*

"We're back!" Iman called to wherever he could be in the house. She never knew, even if he was usually in his office, it was hard to tell with how he could literally end up anywhere. Upside down on the sofa, sitting on the kitchen counter, wherever inspiration hit for the day. But his office was a room with the best sunlight during this time of day, he had the view to go with it and admire as he worked away.

David's ears perked up and he scribbled down a few more sentences before he dropped his pen and strolled from his office to greet his family. Lexi came running up to him and he took her into his arms, lifting her up and holding her tightly with a kiss to her forehead. "How was school sweetie?" He asked cheerfully, crunching on another load of tic tacs. 

"Great. You were right, the Romans are really fun." Lexi smiled, running off to her room to drop her stuff off after he let go of her and went to greet Iman too. It'd only been fifteen minutes, but she knew him, always happy to see her, his enthusiastic little smirk on. Silence, isolation, being alone was not for him anymore. He'd strutted right out of that rut and gratefully so, now he had a family, a wife to spend his time with, he never wanted to do anything less than. 

"No more sweets now Davie, dinner first." Iman giggled at him crunching on more again, he loved his tic tacs and she was happy for that but not for the toothache, high blood pressure and to her at least, inevitable tummy ache following too much consumption of them. If they bothered to read the label, it did say that too many of them had a laxative effect.. but nobody read the ingredients.

Iman pecked his lips and he smiled too, "They do make you're breath all the more pleasing though.." She cheeked, him and his coffee breath, it was a pleasant surprise to be greeted by something more minty. Coffee breath was still better than the past smokey breath though, kissing an ashtray or kissing a cocoa bean?

David left her to cook dinner, he was no use in the kitchen. Unless they wanted ash souffle for dinner. Lexi turned her damn music on and David grumbled, escaping to his studio where he could retaliate with his own. Typical day in the house Iman thought, as she heard a mixture of Arcade Fire and One Direction coming from down the hallway. 

She went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards, deciding on casserole for dinner, her family recipe. The family seemed to enjoy her home recipes being implemented, Lexi had grown up with it and David groaned whenever he tasted her cooking anyway so it was a win win for her to cook rather than either of the useless bunch. Useless.. that's too harsh.. sloths was more the description she was looking for. Slow and steady, more interested in music and books than cooking and sewing like herself.

Dinner only took half an hour, in that time Iman managed to get washing done, clean up the kitchen, set the table, make David another coffee and have five minutes footrest on the sofa before she went into their rooms one by one and called them through for dinner.

"David!" Iman frowned when she saw all the tic tac boxes, he'd eaten all of them after what she told him. "It's in one ear and out the other with you.." She sighed with a shake of her head as she left and went to serve up the dinner, it'd take them the time to get up and sit down at the table that it would for her to fill three bowls, she usually called them both early because she knew it took about ten minutes to get them out of their bubbles. 

David didn't say anything back to Iman but there was a hint of shame on his face, he'd had a particularly sweet tooth today and.. well there was no other excuse than that, he didn't mention it either. Iman was always right, he was always right in his own mind, or at least he liked to think he was always right. She was wise, he ought to listen to her more because his stomach started to gurgle and make funny sounds by time he'd sat down at the table. 

Iman came out with three bowls, one balanced on her arm and the other two in hand, with spoons and forks clenched there too. David always admired her multitasking skills, the ones he lacked, it was lost on him how she did it. "Smells wonderful darling." David complimented when she settled down cutlery and a bowl in front of him, Iman went back to grab the pot that had enough for seconds and possibly leftovers still within and placed it down in the middle of the table just in case they were extra hungry.

"Tastes even better." David smiled, tucking into his beef casserole hungrily. Lexi did the same and the family maintained a silence while they ate, apart from the clink of cutlery, crunch of the food and slurping of the sauce afterwards. 

"What's for dessert.." David asked, burping with an apology quickly followed and resting back in his chair. His face was deadly serious and Lexi finished just after him with the same sort of question written all over her face.

"Aren't the sweets enough?" Iman chuckled softly, taking her sweet time finishing hers. Leftovers it is, David could have some for lunch tomorrow.

"Yeah but.. I think I've had enough of those now, something else." He shrugged, trying to play it off cool that his stomach was growling at him, but not with hunger, with anger at the overload of sugar and laxative effective tic tacs. 

"Ahh.. excuse me." David suddenly groaned in pain, excuse himself from the table and literally running for the bathroom.

"What's up with Dad?" Lexi asked with a concerned frown at first.

"He's eaten too many tic tacs again." Iman chuckled, she wasn't going to give him sympathy for this, he didn't listen to her advice and what more could she do.

Disgruntled sounds and sighs came from the bathroom, Iman cleared up the table and Lexi went to the lounge to watch her teen shows while the TV was available. David emerged twenty minutes later, slightly pale and rubbing his stomach, coming to throw himself down onto the couch and sigh again. 

"She told you not to Dad." Lexi laughed at him, he pouted and sneered at her laughs. Iman came to slouch down next to David, a grin on her face, her lips twitching trying to hold back a laugh too but it slipped out and then they couldn't stop.

"It's not funnyy.." David whined, pouting more and growling at them both, his stomach started to ease up for the while luckily. But it was all his fault, he had to give them that. 

"I told you so." Iman waggled her finger, making Lexi giggle more. He blushed in shame and chewed his lip, ending up with a smile on his face at how much he'd tickled the pair. Whatever was so funny, his pain or his silliness to not follow orders? 

"You did and you were right." He said through a sigh, admitting himself and rightfully so, he regretted those earlier decisions when he was sat on the toilet. 

The laughter slowly died down and Iman cuddled up to David, flicking over the channel to a showing of an Indiana Jones film instead and watching it together peacefully together. Good old family time, he could never get enough of it.. And to think once, he thought he'd never even have a family...


End file.
